


let me take you out on a date (gonna be at least ten minutes late)

by tomatocake



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Almost Kiss, Beaches, Boba, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Gen, Haha gotcha, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bubble tea, date, idk it can be read either way, not really - Freeform, not-so-platonic cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatocake/pseuds/tomatocake
Summary: bEACH. they go to the beach and have bubble tea thats it lolalternatively:‘dude, i think my butt is wet,’ eddy said.‘did you shit your pants?’‘no! a wave just kissed my ass.’
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	let me take you out on a date (gonna be at least ten minutes late)

eddy toed off his sandals at the shoe rack, carefully transferring the bubble tea cup in his right hand to join the one on his left so he could open the door. thank god he hadn’t poked the straw through yet; the boba would’ve come squishing out. he shouldered open the door. ‘brett?’ he called, scanning through the flyers on the counter - real estate ads, a new mall opening - before wandering through the apartment in search of brett. 

brett was, as usual, nowhere to be found. though the apartment was tiny - no more than a living area and two bedrooms - brett still managed to sequester himself in the tiniest of spaces. it was his way of carving out his space 

eddy eventually found him under the desk in the spare bedroom, propped up against a pillow. the curtains were all closed, leaving the room in relative darkness. he was reading a manuscript with the light of his smartphone, face illuminated like a painting. 

‘oi. get up.’

‘what?’ brett said, eyes still on the manuscript. 

eddy nudged him with his foot. ‘get up. bubble tea.’

brett looked up at that. he frowned, as if noticing eddy for the first time. ‘when did you get in?’

‘when your head was up your ass. get up. how long have you even been in there, bro?’

‘what time is it?’

‘eleven am.’

‘six hours.’

‘six-- okay, you know what? i don’t want to know. seriously, get up,’ eddy said, dragging brett’s hand.

‘haha, siri,’ brett said, actually activating siri. he was giggly and a little out of it, like he always was after an all-nighter. he’d probably been up for the entire night - much longer than six hours, for sure - and it showed. eddy sighed, manhandling brett up into a standing position. with one hand firmly propping brett up, he reached out and opened the curtains, sending sunlight streaming into the room. 

brett blinked. he looked absolutely adorable, with his hair sticking up here and there. he was wearing a hoodie, an old, oversized one with the print faded. eddy wanted to wrap him up like a burrito and cuddle the shit out of him. 

he dismissed the thought, as he always did, and steered brett toward the toilet and shut the door behind him. ‘get dressed, loser, we’re going to the beach,’ he called, and leaned against the door, willing his heart to calm down.

‘now?’

‘yeah. remember when you were complaining about never going out anymore? so. um. beach,’ eddy awkwardly finished. he looked down at his hands. it was a stupid impulse. brett had been antsy lately, stressing about a piece he’d been wanting to perfect but could never nail down. eddy wanted to assuage that, so he’d decided that morning to just go over and drag brett out. brett was probably fine. he didn’t need eddy coming in and checking up on him. maybe he really did get up at five am in a burst of productivity. eddy fussed with the end of his shirt, suddenly feeling extra as hell. 

a knock on the door. ‘dude, i can hear you thinking from here. stop thinking so loud,’ brett called. 

eddy laughed. trust brett to know when he was overanalysing, even without seeing anything. ‘i’m not doing anything, just come out soon,’ he said, heart feeling lighter already. 

brett finished up, catching eddy in the middle of cleaning up brett’s living room. there wasn’t much to do - eddy was just straightening up cushions, clearing the mugs littered on the table, putting the sheet music in the folio. ‘hello. shall we go?’ brett said.

‘yeah, sure, let me just—‘ eddy stopped when brett took the entire stack of music from him and dumped it back on the table. 

‘that can wait. i saw bubble tea. let’s go,’ brett said. 

***

eddy was quiet. he sipped on his bubble tea and offered the occasional comment, but he wasn’t his usual self. brett found himself trying to fill up the silence. he talked about figuring out how to finally nail the piece he’d been working on, he talked about staring at a manuscript as an underrated way of internalising stuff, he talked about how lately it felt like his cupboard was just full of merch. brett was so aware that he was talking about nothing and what he was saying wasn’t even going into eddy’s head, but the silence felt too unnatural. he kept stealing glances at eddy, hoping to catch his eye, but eddy kept staring at the pavement ahead. 

brett could feel the oncoming headache from the all-nighter, but he ploughed through it. they reached the beach soon enough - it was a short walk from brett’s apartment - and settled themselves on the grass just above the sand. it was a cool day. the breeze was crisp, ruffling through their hair. eddy shivered, crossing his arms. ‘this is cold?’ brett asked.

‘nah.’ eddy said. ‘i’m okay.’

‘alright.’

a sudden devious thought struck brett. he carefully aimed his bubble tea straw at eddy and squeezed. milk shot out of the straw, but it was so weak that it ended up splashing on his hand and jeans instead. brett swore, licking up the tea. 

eddy burst out laughing, so hard he was slapping the grass. ‘bro, dude, what the fuck,’ he gasped out, before he burst into fresh peal of laughter. ‘what were you even trying to do? you were just like, poof, and then pshhhh,’ he laughed, rolling onto his back. 

‘stop laughing at me,’ brett said, trying very hard to sulk, but he couldn’t keep a straight face. eddy’s stupid laugh just made him break out into giggles, and soon it was just two men laughing at nothing. one of them would take a look at the bubble tea and laugh again, setting them off. brett hadn’t had this much stupid fun in ages. 

‘no, no, dude, look, it’s so sad, you just made it cry,’ eddy said, reaching out to take brett’s cup.

‘no, fuck off, this is mine,’ brett said, clutching his bubble tea and grinning like an idiot.

‘but you, like, just spewed out half of your bubble tea for no reason and it’s leaking now!’ eddy said. he was right. the plastic lid had torn and the bubble tea was spilling onto the grass.

‘oh shit oh shit oh shit,’ brett chanted, trying to salvage as much of the tea as he could. eddy wasn’t even helping - he was just laughing at him. brett picked up one of the pearls that had fallen onto the grass and popped it back into his mouth, ignoring eddy’s wails of ‘no, dude, that’s nasty, oh my god,’ because a pearl was a pearl and he’d paid good money for it.

eddy was still grinning when brett settled down again with substantially less bubble tea. ‘are you done,’ brett said.

‘nah,’ eddy replied.

‘fuck off,’ brett said again. 

honestly at that point he was just grateful eddy was laughing again. brett smiled into his bubble tea. 

‘bro, seriously, though, what time were you up until?’ eddy said.

‘i don’t know, i woke up at five.’

‘really.’

‘probably?’

‘did you actually sleep at all last night?’

‘i kinda drifted off sometime, maybe.’

‘that’s not sleep.’

‘i know, genius.’ 

‘yeah, no, but have you, like, figured it out?’

‘the piece?’ brett looked over to see eddy watching him. 

‘yeah.’

‘yeah, it’s done,’ brett said. eddy looked at him a beat longer, something inscrutable in his eyes, before turning away. brett felt his stomach flip. 

there was a silence, good-natured and easy. it really was a beautiful day, and brett could appreciate it a lot more now that he wasn’t trying to figure eddy out. his headache was still hovering at the edges of his vision and his neck hurt like hell, but it wasn’t as bad as he’d expected it. he tilted his head this way and that, trying to stretch the cricks out.

‘do you want my bubble tea?’ eddy broke the silence. his voice was careful. 

‘why, you can’t finish it?’

‘of course i can,’ eddy sounded offended at the mere suggestion. ‘just, you spilt half of yours.’

‘that wasn’t my fault,’ brett said.

‘not saying it was,’ eddy said. brett could hear the smile in his voice.

‘nah, it’s okay, you barely have any left,’ brett replied, finishing off the rest of his tea. they got up and threw away their drinks. after removing their sandals, eddy sprinted down the beach to the water, shirt flapping behind him. brett followed at a more leisurely pace. 

‘i won!’ eddy said, splashing water at brett. he looked radiant like this. his hair was naturally light brown, and the sun made it look like the softest chocolate. he was beaming, and the sight of him made something in brett’s chest skip a beat.

‘what, is there something on my face?’ eddy said, smile fading. brett hastily shook his head and flicked water at eddy to distract him. 

they rolled up their pants and waded into the water, trying their best to dunk the other without getting too much of their clothing wet. the waves were gentle as they lapped at their ankles. brett was fascinated by how their footprints disappeared - ‘bro, look at this, it’s so cool!’ - and dragged eddy to crouch on the wet beachfront. 

‘dude, i think my butt is wet,’ eddy said.

‘did you shit your pants?’

‘no. a wave just kissed my ass.’

‘sucks to be you,’ brett said, and promptly fell on his ass as eddy pushed him over. ‘dude, what the hell!’

‘“sucks to be you!”’ eddy said, and stuck out his tongue. brett laughed, pulling eddy down with him. eddy winced as he fell down. he stood up just as quickly, brushing the sand off his ass like a dog trying to chase his own tail. he kept trying to smack his own ass to dust off the sand, eventually giving up and huffing. 

***

brett was giggling weakly, patting at the sand and making those small noises. he was just so, so cute sometimes even without realising it. eddy found himself smiling. 

a wave suddenly doused brett’s shirt, leaving it sticking to his skin. it was a thin, white shirt, so it just… stuck to his chest. and stayed there. and stayed there. 

brett didn’t seem to notice; he kept making small patterns on the sand with his fingers like a child. 

eddy couldn’t stop staring at brett’s chest. 

it was really pretty. his nipples - god, it felt so weird to be thinking this - were adorable. eddy felt like running his hands over them. just to see what they felt like. nothing more. 

‘oi. my eyes are up here,’ brett said. eddy jolted out of his reverie and guiltily flicked his eyes up, only to see brett smirking with amusement. 

eddy felt his ears grow hot. ‘sorry,’ he muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

'hey eddy, watch this,' brett said, and that was all the warning eddy got before brett chucked off his shirt.

oh god. 'bro. what the hell.' of course he’d seen brett shirtless before, countless times, but never like this, with his chest glistening like some sexy underwear model. oh god. eddy studiously kept his gaze on the horizon. maybe, if he stared hard enough, the image would get burned off his mind, and it wouldn't come up when he’d inevitably wank that night. 

ack. 

'no, no, eddy, look at me,' brett said, tugging on eddy's pants. eddy looked down. brett was sitting up properly now, and he threw his head back, flicking his hair off his face. he slid one hand down his chest with the most ridiculous expression. 

'hey, baby.'

and winked.

eddy couldn't take it anymore. his face flaming and his heart flipping in his stomach, he gripped brett's arm and tried to drag him up. 'dude, you're gonna get us arrested,' he said. 

brett just laughed, resisting eddy's yanking. eddy abruptly let go, which sent him crashing down onto the sand on all fours. on brett.

eddy looked up. his face was uncomfortably close to brett's. this was what he'd thought of a thousand times before, but never like this - with brett shirtless, the hot sun beating down on them, his hands and knees buried in sand.

***

brett held his breath. eddy's face was inches away from his. he was acutely aware of every miniscule detail - eddy's eyelashes, his lowered eyelids, his pink, pink lips. 

then eddy abruptly clambered back on his ass, and the spell was broken.

'asshole,' eddy said, smiling, but it was weak. brett knew he was thinking of it too, that almost kiss just one among many. of course, they'd done their fair share of fanservice on stage, but this was unscripted. completely accidental. 

brett didn't know what to do.

so he let it be, and watched eddy squirm into being comfortable with sitting on the wet sand. it seemed eddy had grudgingly come to terms with having his butt be soaked aind his pants be ruined.

eddy pulled brett's shirt back from where it was just on the verge of being swept away. he handed it to brett without meeting his gaze. brett dropped it on his lap, content to remain shirtless.

his headache was really killing him, and the sun wasn't helping either. he put his shirt on his head, hoping that it'd block a bit of the sun out, but all it did was make him more aware of how much his neck hurt too. and the sun was so warm, his eyes were closing, the bubble tea still lingered sweet on his tongue…

before he knew it, he was leaning sideways against eddy, who accepted it with surprising grace. eddy adjusted his head like brett was a violin, tucking brett's head more securely under his chin. brett felt safe. his headache was still there, but it felt a lot less painful knowing eddy was there to hold him through it. and if he closed his eyes and forgot the entire world, his senses narrowed down to the sound of the sea and the feel of eddy warm against him, no one would know, and no one would care.

he let his elbow rest on eddy's thigh, fingers dangling. eddy caught it with his other hand, and didn't pull away.

somehow, this felt more thrilling than eddy's lips hovering inches above his. 

they stayed like that long after brett's headache subsided, long after eddy's breaths slowed too, long after the aftertaste of bubble tea in their mouth soured - just two boys, and the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> hello second fic in as many days (haha)
> 
> thank u so much for reading :,,DDD hope u enjoyed ur stay! <33
> 
> title from marble tea by shawn wasabi


End file.
